One Wintry Night
by jj addict
Summary: A little tale to support the sexiness of Luke and Lorelai. Pure fantasy...no spoilers...no angst.
1. Default Chapter

Merry XXMas everyone!!! Just dropping off a little smutty gift. As you all know, I own nothing…but lucky Amy does!!!

One Snowy Morning

Lorelai slowly turned over and glanced at the man sleeping beside her, her gentle giant of a man…grumpy diner man…not so grumpy any more. Everyone in town had thanked her at one time or another for turning Luke into the sweetest _new_ guy in town. Lorelai smiled as he stirred in his sleep. She knew she had very little to do with it. Well, they were both extremely happy but she knew he had always been the sweetest guy in town. She smiled for many reasons but the main one was her sheer happiness.

She longed to kiss his rosebud lips and run her hands over his massive chest. But she knew he needed his sleep. It was almost time for the alarm to go off and she wanted him to have his last few minutes of rest. She worked long days at the Dragonfly but his days were even longer and everything rested mainly on his shoulders….hmm…..those shoulders. She was smiling just thinking about him when he opened his eyes and smiled back.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Hard to sleep when someone is staring at you…leering actually…and that sexy smile. I know what you want." Luke turned on his side so he was facing her, running his hand down her back and resting on the soft curve of her luscious rump.

"You know me too well. I'll settle for a cuddle…I know the diner beckons." She smiled warmly as she snuggled closer into his chest. She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest and then around to his back, increasing the closeness of their embrace. Lorelai felt Luke grow hard between them. She smiled into his shoulder….

"I know you're smiling. You know you are going to get your way." Luke teased.

"Not smiling…"

"Yeah, right. Like you said, I know you too well. I know what you like first thing in the morning."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, afterwards."

"After what?"

"After this…."

Luke pulled her closer and kissed her...the first kiss of the morning.

They had given up long ago trying to wear anything to bed. It was always a waste of time and laundry. The relationship was still in the honeymoon phase and well, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. She couldn't imagine how she had not fallen instantly for him many years before. Looking back she felt the attraction had always been there but she just wasn't ready to pursue it. He was her best friend and she needed him more in that capacity than as a lover …until now.

Luke was nibbling at her ear and his warm breath was sending chills down her spine. His hands were doing wonderful things. He had such a tender touch and he knew exactly what she liked and what she needed. Her mind was starting to fog over as he moved his lips and his hands to new and different places. Her mind and her body were only able to react to Luke's actions now. She gasped as his mouth worked its way to her breast, his hands gently massaging her back and moving further down… As he moved over her she looked into his eyes and smiled. He pressed into her and she wrapped her arms around him, moving her fingers lightly down his back and over his sumptuous butt. They stayed that way for the moment….enjoying their joined bodies; this wonderful new connection that was not so new anymore but oh so wonderful on so many different levels. Luke pushed a strand of hair away from her eye and kissed her gently, letting his tongue part her lips. They were soon consumed with the physical side of it all. Their bodies joined, moving together, the soft moans, the slapping sounds and then the ultimate release. She held him inside her afterwards until his breathing slowed near her ear and their bodies were no longer joined. Luke rolled off and sighed. She snuggled close to him, wrapping her leg over his thigh, kissing him under his chin, and down his chest, showing appreciation for that wonderful place he had just taken her.

"Thank you for last night." She cooed softly in his ear. "I had fun and I know you didn't want to go but…"

Luke looked at the little Christmas tree in the corner of his apartment. Lorelai had dragged him into the woods to cut it down under much protest from him. It had been a long time since he had a decoration of any kind in his home, well, never actually. Would he ever be able to say no to this woman? He looked over at her and felt her gentle touch….of course not. He was a goner, whipped, totally under her spell. But he took solace in the fact that she felt that way too. They joked about it daily, teased each other and recognized that it really wasn't such a bad place to be. As long as they were in that place together.

She continued, "It meant a lot to me."

Lorelai remembered Luke's rant about cutting down a tree in its prime just for a little bit of pleasure. She had suggested an artificial one but she got another rant about plastics and toxins and the commercialism of it all. But in the end they had bundled up and taken a drive with Bert in the truck bed. They had found a small but perfect tree and Luke had quickly cut it down and thrown it in the back of the truck. They had stopped at Starbucks for hot caramel apple cider and laughed at how cold they were and how they couldn't wait to get home and warm up. And they had… in the most wonderful way…and then again just now. She thought she could never get enough of him.

"Yeah, well, there it is. Now I suppose we have to decorate it and then watch it slowly fall apart and probably start a fire that will burn the whole building down. Hopefully, not as we sleep."

Lorelai laughed because she knew that he was secretly pleased. She would put up with another rant because in the end, well, she always won. It was important to her to bring the magic of Christmas back into Luke's life. The little important things had been missing for him long enough. And this Christmas was special….they were together and in love…at least she hoped he felt that way about her. She had been trying to figure out what was different with this relationship. And she had finally come to the conclusion that she was just plain and simply in love with this man.

"Of course, we decorate it. We let it drop its limbs a bit and adjust to the warmth of this place. Time for us to shop for lights, decorations…."

"And now I have to shop too?"

"Just a little….it's just a little tree. But it will be fun Luke, our first Christmas together, our first little tree. Picking out things together that we can add to next year, maybe get a bigger tree." Lorelai stopped short, had she said too much.

"Next year, the mess goes in your house. Maybe we can marry Rory off to some strong Yale guy and he can go out in the cold and haul the stupid tree home. Freezing his fingers and butt off trying to impress her."

"So were you trying to impress me?" Lorelai teased.

"No, I just knew I'd probably be sleeping alone for a very long time if I didn't go along with the Christmas tree idea."

Lorelai stuck her pouty lip out and tried to pull away.

Luke pulled her back and whispered, "Just teasing. Actually, it was fun and about time I had something to like about winter around here. It's been a long time since I've looked forward to Christmas."

"Wait until you see what I got you. You are going to be so surprised."

"And now I have to go shopping again. And all alone because it has to be a surprise."

Lorelai hoped he was teasing. She had spent forever picking out something for him. It just had to be perfect, her first gift to him.

"No, the tree was enough. You're a busy man and have important diner things to do."

"Yep, I'm going shopping." Luke shook his head as he got out of bed and headed toward the shower as Lorelai giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is going to be short and sweet. Hope you all have a happy holiday season and a great New Year. And keep those dirty Luke and Lorelai thoughts going!!

R&R


	2. Chapter Two

Still own nothing.

Chapter Two

As Luke turned the shower on full blast he caught sight of himself in the mirror. The grin on his face was priceless. He had pulled it off; he had fooled Lorelai Gilmore into thinking he had not given a thought about a Christmas gift for her. A laugh went along with that grin because that had been the only thing he had been thinking about for weeks. He'd found the perfect gift for them to share but he needed something personal just for her. Liz should have warned him that if he gave her jewelry early on it would be hard to top for Christmas. So he had thought about it and actually gone to the mall and well, he had picked something up that he still wasn't sure about.

Luke stepped into the shower and ducked his head under the stream of water. He reached for the soap and started to rub it between his hands when another hand took it away from him.

"Hey!"

"It sounded like you needed help. I could have sworn I heard a giggle coming from in here."

"Men do not giggle and I in particular have never _giggled_ in my whole life."

"Okay, chuckle then. I heard you chuckle, a manly chuckle. Do men chuckle? Because woman certainly do not, I have never _chuckled_."

Lorelai moved the soap between her two hands making Luke think of some other things she did with those hands. And soon she was doing them…running their smooth soapiness down the back of his neck, down his back, giving a little extra attention a little lower. She ran her soapy hands between his legs and up his shaft. She didn't linger (he wouldn't have minded) but continued her movement up his chest. Luke reacted to her touch and she smiled as she noticed his reaction.

"Umm…."

Luke took the soap away from her and rubbed it between his two hands. He started at the base of her neck and gently rubbed downwards, reaching her butt and cupping it and pulling her close. She giggled as he then moved his hands to the softness of her stomach. From there he moved slowly up to her neck and then back down to first one breast than the other. Making sure to massage them gently and give them equal time…time enough for her nipples to grow hard. He smiled, she smiled back. Then his hands worked down between her legs, gently separating them and moving slowly and methodically. She was totally aroused and practically purring in his ear.

Luke pulled her close and kissed her. She was confidant of other things. All systems were go for both of them. Then he pushed her gently back until the water was pouring all over them.

"Wow, you sure know how to kill a moment." Lorelai whispered.

"Better the moment than the man."

Lorelai giggled as Luke turned the water off. "I have no intention of killing you. You're too much fun to have around."

"Oh, so I'm fun? I feel used." Luke got out of the shower and grabbed two towels, throwing one at her.

She caught it and wrapped it around her hair and started to rub it dry.

"Lorelai I think you are missing something."

Lorelai continued drying her hair…teasing him with the slow easy movements of her naked body.

Luke watched and watched and watched…he gulped a couple of time and tried to turn away but she was just too hard to resist. With one swift movement he had her pulled against him and his mouth was working its way down her neck. She moaned and they were off. Luke swooped her up into his arms and almost threw her on the bed. He entered her hard and fast and she welcomed the intrusion. Her nails dug into his back as he moved swiftly and deeply within her. Their breathing grew heavy and fast, when they could breathe at all. And when his final explosion came (because with Luke that's how it always felt to her) Lorelai gently bit his shoulder to keep from screaming. Then they looked into each others eyes and all Luke could say was, "You are going to be the death of me woman. I am much too old to be acting this way….and it is entirely your fault. You have turned a sensible man into a sex crazed, tree hauling, shopping idiot."

Lorelai coyly smiled and whispered, "Just remember this moment when you are shopping." And then she pushed him off and went into the bathroom and closed the door. Luke pulled the sheet over himself and closed his eyes with a sigh.

Lorelai soon reappeared hair dry, make up on, dressed and looking very prim and proper. Luke took one look and shook his head.

"What?"

"You….who would guess looking at you…"

"I repeat _what_?"

"That you are insatiable… and that you could possibly feel anything for a guy like me." Luke mumbled the second part but she heard his words.

Lorelai walked over to the bed and pulled him out. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on his nose and then his lips. Pulling away she spoke very slowly and very intensely. "I'm insatiable because you make me feel that way. You make me feel complete and loved and cared for. I'm the lucky one…because she feel anything at all for me."

Luke heard her words also, especially the being loved part. He did love her but he couldn't tell her just yet. That was part of the Christmas master plan. So instead, he kissed her back, patted her butt and playfully pushed her away – before he screwed up his surprise for her.

"Then I guess we are two lucky people. Two people finding a little happiness in this _mess_ we call _life_."

"Ah, such a nice way to put it." Lorelai laughed and pulled on her coat. "I'm going now….in case you have important diner things to do…or shopping things…"

"I think the first thing might be to get dressed."

Lorelai laughed because there she was all dressed and ready to go and there he was with nothing on but a smile, a very loving smile.

"Bye babe. That's a picture I'll will carry with me all day."

Luke blushed and reached to pull on his shirt.

"No, don't spoil my parting image."

"Goodbye Lorelai. I'll call you later."

"Bye naked man. I had a good time."

Luke winked, "Yeah, me too. Hope to do it again real soon."

"Give me a call. Maybe we can arrange it." She pulled the door closed behind her, happy but feeling disappointed that neither could say the all important words. Maybe soon...or maybe never? What if....ignoring her doubts she pulled her gloves on and went out into the bright morning sun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy Holidays all!!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Lorelai got to the Dragonfly a little late and there were piles of messages for her to return and several papers to sign and of course, a little run-in with Michel. Sookie had made them lunch andwhile they ate, Lorelai told Sookie her tale of the Christmas tree hunt. Sookie told Lorelai about how excited Davey was about Christmas this year. Michel came in and after whining about beingexcluded, they asked him to join them. He muttered something about the excruciatingsound of their laughter and walked away.Then Lorelai headed back to her office to finish a few things. By two she was caught up and ready to go home and get some personal things done. With Luke in her life now, she was rarely home. The phone rang yet again and although she was tempted to let it ring, she answered it.

"Hey."

"Hey, back." Lorelai was relieved and surprised that it was Luke.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I've had a busy morning but now it's slow. I was just thinking of going home for a while….Christmas stuff to do and all. How's your day going?"

"Great actually, lunch rush is over and Caesar said he'd take over the rest of the day if I wanted some time off."

"Wow, lucky you."

"Yeah, well, I thought maybe I'd swing by and pick you up and we could finish the _tree_ _stuff_."

"Excuse me, I think you must have the wrong number. I know no man that would want to take a perfectly free afternoon and go get _tree stuff_." Lorelai teased but smiled at the thought of them spending a stolen afternoon.

"Oh, well, I guess I must have dialed wrong. But you sound like a nice person…so maybe you would go shopping with me instead?"

"You sound like a very nice man….what time should I expect you?"

"I'll be there in fifteen. Look for a handsome man with a green truck."

"Handsome huh? Green truck? You must be a soldier on leave."

Luke laughed, "Interesting concept, maaybe we can go with that later."

"Yeah, well, first I have to see the _goods_."

"See you in a few."

"Sure thing soldier."

Lorelai hung up the phone and checked herself in the mirror. She combed her hair and put on some lipstick and then headed for the door. When his green truck pulled up she ran out and quickly jumped in.

"Hi, soldier boy. Been back long?"

Luke laughed and bent over to kiss her hello. She giggled as she kissed him back.

Luke pulled away from the inn and Lorelai settled in next to him, one hand on his thigh the other on the radio dial.

"So you get an afternoon off and all you can think of to do is pick up your usually annoying girlfriend and go shopping for a holiday tree that all you have done is complain about?"

"Yeah, well, there is method to my madness believe me. Liz came in at lunch time and showed me some things she had just bought at the Old General Store. You know the place, big white barn, rocking chairs on the porch -- out on route Eight -- not far from Litchfield."

"Oh, close to Litchfield? I had a friend who _almost_ moved there once."

Luke shot her a glance and then ignored the reference. "I'm ignoring that and going on. Liz said they had a great Christmas selection and I know it's a small place and shopping there could not take an entire day so…."

"And it's close to Sniffy's so we can go for an early dinner."

"Exactly."

Lorelai smiled, "You and I, thinking alike, scary huh?"

"Sometimes." Luke smiled thinking it really wasn't scary just nice.

It didn't take them long to find the place and Lorelai grabbed a shopping cart and starting throwing things in. She found the twinkle lights -- "Colors or just white Luke?" He thought colored but she talked him into white. She found hundreds of old fashioned ornaments -- "Should we have a theme or just be random Luke?" He thought random but she talked him into random but some sort of theme. He finally asked why she bothered to ask and then wandered away. It took a few minutes for Lorelai to realize that she was talking into thin air. When she looked around for him she spotted him near a tree in the far corner, first looking at and then fingering some small ornaments. She walked over to him and saw that they were delicate glass angels with white etching and little gold accents, very pretty but very un-Luke like.

"Wow, those are pretty."

Luke mumbled, "My parents had some like these. Haven't thought about that in years."

Lorelai snatched up several, "Then we must have them too."

"Lorelai, you really don't have to…."

"Oh, yes we do. They will be perfect and through the years when we put them on our tree we will remember this trip and you will remember Christmas time with your parents."

Well, she had done it again, insinuated that there would be more Christmas's together.

Luke smiled at her and winked. "That would be nice."

There it was again. She had let something slip about this being a permanent relationship and he hadn't rebuked her. She smiled back at him and told him she thought they had enough.

Luke paid even though Lorelai offered and they drove the short distance to the tavern.

They were greeted by the old couple warmly as soon as they walked into the dining room.

"Hey, usually don't see you two this early in the day." Mazie hugged Lorelai and then moved onto Luke.

"Yeah, well we were doing some Christmas shopping at the General Store and we were close."

"And she is starving, as usual."

"Hey, shopping is hard work."

Mazie laughed. It was good to see them together, so happy and obviously in love.

"You got this man shopping? You certainly have the _touch_ Lorelai."

"Just for the tree really. It's small and we just needed a few things."

Mazie smiled and asked, "Star or angel for the top?"

Lorelai looked at Luke, "We forgot the top."

"I am not going back there."

"But it's the most important one Luke, the crowing of the whole creation."

"I am not going back. Have you ever seen a tree outside with a star or an angel on top? Of course not." He added not waiting for her answer.

Lorelai and Mazie traded glances and Mazie left to get their beers and put their order in.

They had a nice quiet dinner. Ignoring the subject of going back to the store, they talked about Liz and TJ and what to get them for Christmas. Luke told her he wanted to get something special for Rory but he wanted to pick it out. That made Lorelai happy…his feelings for Rory and that he seemed to be so into Christmas this year. They shared the dessert Mazie practically forced upon them and then headed toward the door. Mazie caught them right before they left and handed them a small white box.

"Open it when you get home….a little something for your tree." She hugged Luke and then Lorelai. "You two make a fine looking pair. Treat her right my boy. She is a treasure."

Luke laughed and winked at Mazie. "I know. Don't know what she sees in me though."

Lorelai laughed and also winked at Mazie. "Fine pair we are. No one else will have us. Get we were destined to end up together."

"Drive safe you two. And have a great holiday. Nothing like that first one together…."

Buddy walked up just then and added, "Seems like it was just yesterday." He smiled knowingly at his wife. She swatted his arm and called him a dirty old man.

Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai to lead her out, not wanting to know the story behind that remark.

They drove the short distance to Stars Hollow, each deep in their own thoughts.

Lorelai thinking about her and Luke and Mazie and Buddy. Wondering if maybe they would end up a cute little couple like that….remembering the old days….especially the _dirty_ parts.

Luke was thinking about his parents and how they would have loved that he found a woman like Lorelai, so full of life and fun and so opposite of their son. They always teased him about being so serious and needing more fun in his life. He had finally found it….she had been putting fun in his life for years, as well as aggravation.

They pulled up to the diner and Luke grabbed the shopping bags full of decorations. Lorelai carried the box that she had hand held all the way home, curious about its content. Caesar had everything under control so Luke and Lorelai took their treasure upstairs to his apartment. Luke grabbed a beer and poured a glass of wine for Lorelai. They sat down at the table and Lorelai opened the box. Inside the found a small glass angel, clear glass, white etching and gold accents. It was slightly bigger than the ornaments they had bought, made especially to top a tree. When she pulled it out to share it with Luke a note fell out of the box.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kids,_

_A little gift for your first tree. Luke should remember it. Lorelai, make him tell you the story. I hope that this angel will top your trees for years to come._

_Love,_

_Mazie and Buddy_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Luke smiled when he saw the angel. It brought back such memories. Lorelai watched his face and finally asked about the story.

Luke started, "Well, when Mazie and my mom were seniors in high school, their parents each got them hope chests for Christmas. And in each of their chests there was one small box and one large one. The large one held several ornaments taken from their family's collection; the small one held this angel. Something new to start their married life off with. Mazie was already with Buddy and my mom and dad had just started dating but they had gotten serious real fast. Their parents knew they were planning to marry right after graduation."

"Oh, Luke that's so sweet, so romantic. So Mazie gave us her's?"

"No, when my mom died my dad gave the angel to Mazie because he couldn't stand to look at it. It brought back all those memories of all the Christmas's the two couples had shared -- when they were still in school, being dirt poor newlyweds, and then starting their families."

"So now she's giving it to us? That's amazing."

Luke looked at her and quietly said, "You're amazing. You've changed my life so completely."

Lorelai was speechless so after a few moments she just leaned into hug him which turned into a kiss which turned into many kisses and then Luke pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled into his body. They just held each other, sharing a moment of utter contentment and love, unspoken but obviously there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why do even the smutty pieces fall into stories????


	4. Chapter Four

Still own nothing….but that's okay.

Chapter Four

Lorelai pulled away from Luke and stood up. She reached her hand down and grabbed his hand pulling him up behind her.

"We have work to do here mister."

"I can't wait. Been looking forward to this all afternoon." He mumbled glumly.

"It won't be so bad...and I promise you a reward when we're finished."

Luke looked at her and smiled and tried to pull her back into an embrace but she would have no part or it.

"Work first, play later,_ if _you are a good boy."

"Good boys never get the prize."

"But good boys always get the girl." Lorelai dragged him over to the tree and soon had him helping her put on the lights. They honed a system; he held the bulk of the lights while she twisted the wires among the branches. Then she tucked the tree skirt around the base and then headed back to the kitchen to get the angel.

She handed the angel to Luke telling him it was the man's job to top the tree. He said that's what his mom always said too. He reached up and anchored the glass angel securely to the top. Lorelai plugged in the lights and they stood back and admired the way the lights reflected on the angel, making her seem even more special.

"Good job."

"Not finished yet." Lorelai grabbed the bags of ornaments as Luke let out a groan.

But he was soon as involved as much as she in arranging and attaching the ornaments they had picked out….angels and musical instruments and sparkling stars.

When they were finally finished, they gazed at the finished product.

"We do good work together." Lorelai murmured as she held him close.

Luke laughed, "Yes we do." He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"I was talking about the tree."

"Yeah, me too. But now I get my reward, right? And if I remember right, we're pretty good at finishing that product too."

Lorelai laughed as he embraced her tightly, kissing her deeply leaving no doubt of what was to come next.

Luke gently pulled her sweater over her head and unfastened her bra with one swift move. She shivered as he pushed her down on the bed. Her fingers were already removing his shirt and heading down toward his belt buckle. Luke pulled off her slacks and tucked her under the covers before he went to check the door lock and turn out the lights. He left the tree lights on and they cast a romantic glow over the whole apartment. Luke stood by the side of the bed and unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor. Lorelai gazed at him and smiled.

"What?" Luke teased.

"Gazing at my bonus, enjoying the unwrapping process. I was in serious need of the _unwrapping_."

Luke crawled in beside her. "Serious need huh? Well, we can take care of that."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently at first and then stepped it up a bit. He rolled over on her and slipped into her waiting wetness….her hands roamed down his back and rested on the firmness of his butt.

She whispered "perfect fit." He smiled and whispered back "I've noticed."

She could feel the strain on his muscles as he started moving slow and steadily. They stared intensely into each others eyes until the first waves of passion starting running through both of them. Then Lorelai's eyes fluttered shut, enjoying his hardness moving inside of her, enjoying the way he made her feel. They were soon caught up in the moment, the moment when no one has control. Lorelai bent her knees so he could go deeper, she couldn't get enough of him. Luke groaned as he thrust deeper and she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly to her. They were soon rewarded with the ultimate wave. Too soon, Luke breathlessly rolled off of her. She snuggled into the crook of his arm, running her fingers in little circles through the hair on his heaving chest. It really wasn't hair it was more like fur, short and soft and falling in little curls. She loved to stroke the softness of it and she gently moved further down, resting her hand on his soft member.

"He looks tired." She giggled.

"He is tired. You are work."

"Work, huh?" Lorelai stuck out her pouty lip.

Luke gently touched her lip. "Pleasurable work, but work just the same. But don't worry, the South will rise again."

Lorelai broke into laughter. She kissed his chest and whispered, "Luke?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"What?" She had whispered it so softly that he thought he had imagined it.

Lorelai sat up a little and looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"Lorelai I…"

"Don't say anything. Just let me get this out. I love you plain and simple. You don't have to feel the same about me. I know we have a good thing going here. We're good in this room but we're also good in life. We somehow just mesh. It's okay if you don't feel that way about me. I don't care. I can go through life being just like this… I don't think I could be any happier." ( She took a deep breath.) " Does that scare you?" Done with her little speech she snuggled back into his chest.

Luke remembered how this whole thing started; he had asked the same question.

"Damn woman." He mumbled.

"I've messed things up haven't I? Saying too much too fast…but I just couldn't hold it in any longer. We promised each other the lying was over and this is just me coming clean."

Luke kissed her and smiled. "Coming clean? And you call me romantic."

Lorelai giggled nervously waiting for the shoe to drop.

Luke looked deeply in her eyes. "I love you too. How could you doubt that? I am totally consumed by thoughts of you….every time the bell on the diner door rings I hope it's you…when we aren't together at night, I can't sleep. I wake up and reach for you and I think I've imagined it all."

"Luke…"

"Let me finish. I thought I would burst before I could tell you…but I had this grand romantic gesture planned….Christmas Eve or the first snow…something special, memorable…"

"May I speak now?"

Luke sighed and relaxed, happy it was finally out.

Lorelai continued, "I've said it to you a million times, while you were sleeping, after we would hang up from a phone call…."

Luke softly laughed and whispered, "Me too."

"Do you think it's a bad sign that we were afraid to say it?" Lorelai was worried now.

"No, I think it proves we're more alike then we thought. We both know how we dealt with relationships in the past and how we both managed to screw them up. We were just afraid to do it again. But this one is different…"

"Yeah, it is." Lorelai bent in to kiss him. "Say it again."

"Lorelai Gilmore, I love you."

"Lucas Danes, I love you too."

And they sealed it with the ultimate full body kiss; this time not taking their eyes off of each other, riding the waves of passion fully aware of their true feelings. Feelings finally spoken and mutually acknowledged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Naked bodies entangled, they fell into a deep sleep, both of them physically and mentally exhausted. Neither had realized how physically drained they had become while trying to keep their feelings secret. They slept the sleep of the dead until about four. Lorelai woke up and nudged Luke awake.

"What…what?"

"Tell me about the grand gesture."

"What?"

"The grand gesture you had planned."

"Lorelai, what does it matter now? Go back to sleep."

"It matters Luke. I want to know what I missed out on."

Luke shook his head and pulled her close. "Okay, but it's not that grand really."

"I don't believe that. You can be quite the romantic when you put your mind to it. Most surprising thing about you really."

"Thanks, I think." Luke sleepily chuckled. "Not a chance that we could wait just a couple more hours is there?"

"Not a chance in the world, big boy, spill."

Luke kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Good morning to you too."

She giggled and kissed him back.

"Okay, well, I thought we … wait….I can't say. Part of the plan is still viable. You, my dear, will just have to wait. It's only, how many days until Christmas?" Luke smiled like a Cheshire cat and closed his eyes, matter closed.

"Whoa, wait. It's still a week away and you are not getting away with 'part of the plan is still viable' ….what is that?"

Luke mumbled, "Viable…continued effectiveness, possible."

"Thanks Mr. Webster, I know what it means. But how can it be possible when the punch line was given away?"

"The punch line….saying I love you is the _punch line_? Lorelai, I'm disappointed in you. And you are the professed romantic one."

"Not nice to keep secrets."

"Lorelai, it's Christmas, everyone has secrets."

"Well…"

"Gotch ya!" Luke laughed and closed his eyes yet again.

Lorelai was not about to give up that easily. She ran her hands down his stubbly cheeks, down his throat, down through the hair on his chest, landing deep between his legs and caressing, slowly gently moving again up his shaft. Luke grew hard in her hand and she giggled, "Ah, viable."

Luke opened his eyes and sighed in defeat. "You're not going to give up are you?"

"Hey, you are the one that is viable or should I say malleable?"

"When did this turn into new word of the day?"

She smiled, he answered the smile with, "Okay, you ask, I comply."

Luke rolled over on her, clasped her hands above her head, covering her palms with his bigger ones. He was in her in one swift move and starting pounding into her.

She moaned at being so dominated, loving every second. He stopped and gently removed himself from her, falling back to his side.

"Hey, what was that?"

"Just making a point."

Lorelai positioned herself over him and took him inch by inch inside of her.

Luke smiled at her power play. She moved on him several times. His eyes fluttered shut enjoying the fruits of her labor. Then she rolled off leaving him wanting for more.

"Hey."

"Just making a point."

Luke laughed, "So now I have to follow through and prove my point."

Lorelai laughed because she knew it wasn't a question.

Luke climbed on top of her again. He slipped inside her and starting moving slowly and deeply, within minutes taking her every breath away. When he pulled gently out of her he murmured, "Point made.'

"It certainly was." She giggled with contented pleasure and snuggled into his furry chest. They fell asleep in each other's arms until the alarm rudely awakened them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T'was the week before Christmas….

The week dragged for Lorelai, her every thought about Luke's _grand gesture_. The week flew for Luke because he had lied, he had no grand gesture. He had before she blew it. But now, well, nothing was coming to mind to replace it.

Christmas Eve dawned cloudy and heavy. The weather man was predicting rain, too warm for snow. Lorelai was bugged…no snow and an early day at the Dragonfly. The employee Christmas party was at four and she had talked Luke into joining them. Caesar was opening the diner since Luke had to wait at Lorelai's house for a delivery.

Luke fixed her a _Luke_ breakfast and shoed her out. She hated leaving him and the warmth of her small house. But she also was looking forward to the rest of the day, the party and Christmas Eve with Rory and Luke. So she reluctantly drove through the misty rain to the inn.

Luke sat at the table deep in thought. It was Christmas Eve and he still had no special idea. He was waiting for the delivery of a big screen television. He thought it the perfect gift for her. She loved her movies, her WB shows (although he didn't know what she saw in them), and was always complaining about missing them when she worked late. He had also bought a TIVO, a DVD recorder and of course, surround sound. The men came late morning and the three of them set about hooking up all the technology. Luke tipped them handsomely and when they left he noticed the rain had turned to snow…snow that was coming down fast and furiously. He smiled thinking she was probably in heaven watching it fall.

(Truth was, Lorelai was so busy getting ready for the party that she hadn't even noticed.)

Luke knew when he bought the massive TV and then added all the extras, that it would look strange in Lorelai's little eclectic house. So when it was all assembled, he set about encasing it with wood trim, wood that matched her furniture. When he was done, it looked like it fit. The accessories were hidden behind doors and the screen seemed a little less stark. He had worked for days on the wood trim but it was so worth it. Not a romantic gift but a good one just the same. Luke looked out the window again and saw the vast amount of snow already on the ground. And then it came….the idea….the perfect grand gesture he had been searching for. He made a quick call to Liz and she and TJ were totally on board. He made another call and then ran upstairs for a quick shower. He had taken all afternoon putting her gift together and now he had just enough time to get ready for the party at the inn.

Luke whistled as he drove his truck into town. He stopped at the book store just as Andrew was closing up.

"Hey, Luke, Merry Christmas."

"Happy Holidays, Andrew. Could you hold up on closing for a minute? I need a couple of things."

"Sure Luke, what do you need?"

"I need a dictionary, the nicest one you have….and a reference book…you know one of those word-of-the-day ones….and if it's not too much you wrap them up for me?"

Luke looked desperate. Andrew laughed, he hoped the books were for Rory because if they were for Lorelai, well, this guy had a lot to learn about romance.

"Just take me a minute Luke. Bet Rory will love these."

"They're not for Rory. She uses the internet for all that stuff."

Andrew murmured _I was afraid of that_. Luke heard but didn't care, no one needed to understand but Lorelai.

"Thanks Andrew, have a great Christmas." Luke grabbed the wrapped books and headed for his truck.

Andrew just shook his head as he locked the door. Poor Luke, he didn't have a clue.

Luke parked his truck right beside Rory. She had pulled in right before him and they talked as they headed to the front door of the Dragonfly. Luke held the door open for her and after they hung their coats up, they gave each other a quick hug. Lorelai spied them from down the hall. She smiled, what more could she want for Christmas? She had the two most important people in the world right here in front of her……

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More??


	6. Chapter Six

I apologize ahead of time for the sappiness….you need waders to get through the sugary sweetness of this chapter. But you know me…romantic at heart. And if you can't have sappiness at Christmas time, when can you have it??? So if I put you into a diabetic coma….well, the hiatus will just be that much shorter!! And I do know someone that owns a pair of waders….but I think he is already involved with Lorelai.

Chapter Six

Luke and Rory spotted Lorelai and went to greet her. Rory gave her mom a big hug and whispered, "You must be about the happiest woman in Stars Hollow."

Lorelai grinned, "Yep, got my two favorite people in the whole world right in front of me. There's a party in the next room with the best employees in the world and I can drink all I want because I've got a ride home."

Lorelai walked over to Luke and gave him an even bigger hug, planting a small kiss below his ear.

Luke smiled a little embarrassed but happy. "So I'm the ride home…must be why I was invited." Luke winked at Rory.

"Yeah, Luke and I are here…and the party is in there…but mom I thought you'd be over the moon about the other thing."

Lorelai looked at Luke and back to Rory. "What other thing?"

Luke and Rory exchanged a quick glance both realizing she didn't know a thing about the snow.

"Luke?" Rory asked questioningly.

"Go join the party. I'll take care of this."

Rory giggled and left her mother in very capable hands. She wasn't sure Luke knew what he was letting himself in for. Lorelai's snow reaction was very predictable.

"Luke? What's going on? What have I missed? A Christmas surprise maybe." She fluttered her eye lashes and grabbed his arm.

"What have you been up to all day?"

"Mostly just wrapping gifts for the staff. I've been in my office most of the day with the door locked….didn't want anyone walking in."

"Okay, well in that case (Luke took her hand and led her to the front door), I think you need to see something."

Luke opened the door and putting his arm around her waist guided her onto the front porch.

"Oh, my." Lorelai surveyed the winter wonderland. "When? How? How did I not know?"

She smiled as she gazed upon the front lawn and drive. The trees and shrubs that had been adorned with white twinkle lights were now covered in a thick coating of snow. The lights were peeking through the covering and the muted late afternoon sun was reflecting a prism of colors off every other surface. It was quiet and still and breathtakingly beautiful. Snow was still falling in huge white flakes, drifting lazily down, still accumulating at an amazing pace. Luke smiled just watching her….she looked like a small child seeing snow for the first time.

Lorelai looked up into his face and murmured _thank you_.

Luke laughed, "I had nothing to do with it. Guess Mother Nature just wanted us to have a white Christmas." He then added, "Nice to know that you think I am capable of such things."

Lorelai smiled at the teasing. "You know what I mean." She pulled him close and took in the quiet beauty of the darkening day. She reached up to kiss him and then remembered the party.

"Guess we better get back inside. Time to party. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Luke and Lorelai walked hand in hand into the main room and were soon absorbed into the small celebrating group. Sookie had outdone herself with appetizers, desserts, and a frothy fruity punch. There was wine and beer and huge vats of coffee. A little before six Lorelai gave a simple speech thanking all of them for their hard work and dedication and passed out their small gifts so that up everyone could get home to their families. Lorelai was looking forward to her first Christmas with Luke and spending a quiet evening at home with him and Rory.

Sookie and Jackson were the last to leave. Luke and Lorelai were left to do the final check. A New Year's Eve party was the next planned event so they everything had to be checked for the shut down. Luke checked the rooms upstairs and then made sure the fire was extinguished. Lorelai rechecked the kitchen and the windows and doors. Every time she was near a window she sighed and smiled. Her first Christmas Eve with Luke and everything was picture perfect.

Luke helped her on with her coat and as they closed the front door behind them, Luke pulled her into a kiss. Lorelai kissed him back and went in for a third.

Luke murmured, "Return to the scene of the crime."

Lorelai laughed, "Kirk isn't going to come bursting through, right? Seeing him naked, well, that's something I never have to experience again."

Luke kissed her for the third time, "No Kirk, just me this time. No interruptions. Well, maybe one." Luke turned her around.

Lorelai gasped; at the bottom of the steps was a horse drawn sleigh. They walked down the steps and Luke helped her up into the sleigh. He followed her in and pulled a soft, furry throw over them. Lorelai was speechless…something Luke had rarely seen.

Lorelai settled into Luke's arms as the horse started down the driveway. They moved slowly through the snow, which was fine with the couple because they were totally absorbed in each other. Breathlessly, Lorelai finally pulled away.

"Is this my grand gesture?"

Luke laughed, "Its part of it."

"There's more?"

Luke answered softly, "Maybe."

"Oh, Luke this is the best Christmas of my life."

Luke pulled her back into a kiss and whispered, "Good. That was the plan."

When they finally made it back into town, Luke pulled her into his arms so she could see the town square buried in the snow. Lorelai caught her breath at the sight of the gazebo. At the bottom of the steps was a snowman; backwards baseball cap, flannel shirt and fingerless gloves. Next to him was a very shapely snow woman; long dark hair, a jaunty hat and a huge mug in her hand.

Luke uttered, "Ah, geez." Lorelai laughed and waved to Liz and TJ, who were standing in front of the diner laughing.

The sleigh pulled up in front of the little snow covered church. Luke helped Lorelai out and they entered and took the seats next to Rory and Lane. The church glowed with an abundance of candles and muted Christmas music was playing in the background. They celebrated with the rest of the town in the holy service. And when it was over, the whole town filed out and wished each other happy holidays. Luke helped Lorelai back into the sleigh. She was surprised when they headed back out into the country instead of going to her house. The driver took the Old River Road and stopped when they got to the water's edge. Lorelai turned to Luke with a questioning look.

"We couldn't have run out of gas."

"You are wise beyond your years, Lorelai."

Luke took her hands in his. "I wanted to have a quiet moment with you tonight, before we go home and get all caught up with gifts and Rory and tomorrow's trip to Hartford. The plan was to go for a walk but I'm not sure where the land ends and the water begins. My luck, we'd drown and just be another excuse for some sort of Winter Festival. Taylor wanting to commemorate the legend of the bachelor diner owner and his Lorelai…the spinster owner of the local Inn."

"Spinster, excuse me. Couldn't I just be the lovely single owner of the Inn? A lovely lass who found her perfect man a little late in her life."

Luke laughed, "Sure, why not. Point is we aren't going out there anyway."

Lorelai snuggled close.

Luke pulled a little box out of his pocket and placed it in her hands. "I have to explain. This probably isn't what you think it is. I wasn't sure we were ready for that step yet. But I saw this in the jewelry store and it reminded me of you."

Lorelai opened the small box and smiled. Inside she found a beautiful ring, not an engagement ring but a beautiful blue opal set with fine diamonds.

Luke explained, "This one make me think of you. The jeweler said the opal represents hope and purity. I like the hope part…purity, well, I'm not going there."

Lorelai grinned.

"But the way it glows, the jeweler called it _play of color_. All I know is the different facets made me think of your personality. The different sides of you that I have seen through the years and especially the last few months. The diamonds are for the future…I hope to replace it very soon with one. When you are ready…when we are both ready."

Lorelai reached up and kissed him gently. Luke took the ring from the box and put it on her engagement finger. "Just so you'll get used to having something there. I notice you never wear a ring on that finger."

Lorelai whispered, "I've been saving it for a special one...this one."

Luke asked, "You're not disappointed are you?' That it isn't a diamond?"

"No I think this is the perfect gift. A pre-engagement ring…"

"My promise to you that when we are ready…."

Lorelai smiled, thinking that would be very soon. "When we are ready."

They snuggled in together as the driver started moving again. Lorelai held her hand up to the moonlight and admired her new ring. It was perfect.

Lorelai was again surprised when the sleigh pulled up to the front door of the Inn. Luke opened the door and took their coats and hung them up. Lorelai walked into the parlor where the fireplace was blazing and there was a table for two set before it. Candles glowed everywhere and there was wine on the table.

"Luke?"

Luke just smiled as he held out the chair for her. After she was seated he headed into the kitchen. He soon returned with two salads.

"Ahh, Luke."

"I knew you wouldn't eat much at the party. You were so concerned about it going well and then getting everyone out before we all got snowed in."

"You are the perfect man. So perfect that I will forgive you for the salad part."

"Eat your vegetables Lorelai. They are good for you."

"You're never going to change are you?"

"Not when it comes to your health. Now that I have you, I'd like to keep you around for awhile."

"Not willing to break in another girlfriend, huh?"

Luke looked at her and smiled. "Exactly."

Lorelai ate half of her salad and started fussing about bringing on the _good part_. Luke gave up and took their plates back to the kitchen, returning with steaming ones.

"Yes, real food."

Luke shook his head and placed her plate in front of her.

"Prime rib, baked potato, and more vegetation, looks and smells wonderful"

Luke sat down and they starting eating. The light in the hall flickered and they were left with only the candle light.

"See even Mother Nature is in on your grand gesture."

Luke grinned thinking if only she knew.

Luke cleared the table and returned with one huge piece of cheese cake.

Lorelai took her fork and offered him the first bite.

"I feel honored."

"Least I can do when you did all of this for me." Lorelai winked at him. "The first bite and a _little something_ later."

Later as they were sitting on the sofa and finishing the last of the wine, Lorelai looked down at the dying fire. "So I guess we should get back home to Rory."

"We should. She was going to Lane's for a while but I'm sure she's home by now."

They took their dishes to the kitchen. They reluctantly pulled on their coats and Luke walked her out to the sleigh.

"The end of the fairy tale."

Luke answered back, "But the beginning of a real life."

He helped her in, pulled the furry throw around them for the last time. They settled in for the short ride home…made shorter by the way they occupied their time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter Seven

I only own my thoughts….

Chapter Seven

Rory pulled up just in time to see the sleigh pull away. She sat in her car and watched Luke and her mom walk hand in hand up to the front door. Luke pulled Lorelai close and kissed her and then they talked quietly. Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and they kissed again. Rory smiled and sighed, it had been a long time coming. So long in fact that Rory had pretty much given up hope. She grabbed her purse and headed to the house herself.

"Someone sure knows how to travel in style."

Luke and Lorelai jumped apart. Rory giggled and walked ahead of them into the dark house.

Luke took both of the girls' coats and hung them up beside the front door.

"We might need these if the electricity is off much longer."

Lorelai lit the small candle sitting on the table beside the front door.

"It was strange driving through town and not seeing any lighted Christmas trees or other decorations. You'd never know that it is Christmas Eve."

Lorelai pouted, "Sad not strange but the snow sure is pretty."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have to drive in it." Wanting to give her mom and Luke some space she added, "I'm tired…going to bed. Night you two, have fun staying warm." Rory headed toward her room.

Luke piped up, "I'll build a fire and sack out down here. Hopefully the heat will kick in soon."

"Luke, no, come upstairs with me." Lorelai whined.

"Lorelai if I get a fire going someone needs to stay down here and watch it. I'd never live it down if your house caught fire."

"You could build me a new one." She winked at Rory. "Right now you can keep me warm upstairs."

"What about Rory?"

"Don't worry about me. My room is the warmest room in the house anyway. I'll pull on some sweats, throw an extra blanket on and I'll be fine. The dorms at Yale are drafty all the time, won't be any different."

"See Luke she doesn't care."

"Well, I do. I don't know how you girls have made it this long with reasoning like that."

Luke smiled wanting nothing more than to take Lorelai upstairs and keep her warm himself. He was a little uneasy about that with Rory around. They had never slept together with her in the house.

"Fine, I'll go get pillows and blankets and we'll both camp out in front of the fire. It will be an adventure."

"Yeah, right."

Luke didn't want her going into the living room at all. With the lights out, she hadn't noticed the big package awaiting her in there. Rory had covered it with a dark green table cloth so it blended into the darkness of the room.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. We'll go upstairs and try to get some sleep. And if it gets too cold, I'll come back down and build a fire."

Lorelai smiled wickedly, "Very manly decision there, _sleep_ first." She winked when she said sleep. Luke didn't see the wink but both he and Rory got the inference.

Luke could feel his face turn red but luckily no one noticed in the dim candlelight.

"Night honey, if you get cold, just let us know."

_No way that's going to happen_ Rory thought to herself.

"Sure mom. You two sleep well. Hey, it's almost midnight, Merry Christmas."

Luke and Lorelai echoed, "Merry Christmas" as they headed upstairs, arms wrapped around each other.

Rory felt a little left out as they left her but it wasn't in a bad way. She was happy her mom finally had someone, especially glad that it was Luke. He had always been special to her.

Lorelai walked out of the bathroom dressed in one of Luke's flannel shirts. She was brushing her hair and looking mighty sexy to Luke. He had just laid all his clothes on the chair so he could find them easily in the dark. He sat on the bed and watched her brush her dark brown curls.

"You're beautiful."

"Ah, Luke, flattery is not necessary, I'm a sure thing tonight." Lorelai smiled at him and waved her newly adorned hand.

He stood up and walked over to her. He unbuttoned her shirt and slipped his hands underneath.

"Ummm, nice."

"Definitely." He murmured in her ear as he pulled her close and kissed her. He ran his fingers down her back and then around to the front. Working his lips up her neck, he whispered _Merry Christmas _in her ear.

She smiled and whispered back, "Merry Christmas indeed. I've been good Santa. What have you got for me?"

Luke pushed the shirt off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Then he gently laid her down on the bed, moving his hands down her throat, caressing her firm breasts and the softness of her stomach. She caught her breath as he moved his body over hers and pushed into her. No foreplay was necessary; she was more than ready for his pleasurable assault. She had grown wet as soon as she had felt his hardness against her body. Truthfully, her body had been craving his since he'd walked in the door of the Dragonfly.

Luke's warm breath on her ear gave her chills and his hands and his movements were making her shivers more intense. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tightly against her, arching her back to meet his every thrust, bending her knees to bring him more deeply within her. Her nails dug gently into his back and she buried her face in his shoulder as the tingly waves started slowly. As their intensity grew, she gently bit his shoulder to keep from shouting out. They moved together slowly but their rhythm quickened as their passion grew. The last waves were uncontrollable, leaving them breathless and sweaty and totally satisfied. Luke rolled off and pulled the covers over them and they fell asleep thoroughly exhausted. Lorelai woke up when the electricity came on. She heard the furnace kick in and saw the light on her clock radio flash. Luke slept deeply with a small contented smile on his face. She knew she had a huge smile on hers. It had been the perfect night she thought as she fingered the new ring on her hand. They were happy and now totally committed to each other. Luke stirred and reached out for her. Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder and ran her fingers gently over his chest. It was the best Christmas ever.

They awoke a little before seven, warm and toasty, body parts entangled. Luke kissed her on the forehead and held her close. She ran her fingers over his furry chest and down lower. He laughed and turned on his side to whisper Merry Christmas yet again. They snuggled for a while and then Lorelai pulled him out of their nice warm bed and pulled him into the bathroom. They were soon standing in hot water, teasing each other with their soapy hands and their hunger for each other. Luke pushed her up against the wall and entered her as the water fell all around them. They locked eyes and smiled as they moved gently together. Lorelai's eyes fluttered shut at his sweet release deep within her. Luke kissed her gently and pulled her close so they could come down from their sexual high together. They toweled each other off and Luke pulled on his clothes and headed downstairs. Lorelai hummed as she dried her hair and pulled on her robe.

Luke quickly took over the kitchen, filling the whole house with a wonderful aroma. Rory woke up to the smell of his sweet brew and Lorelai caught it too all the way upstairs. She ran down the steps and stopped in her tracks when she spotted the big green object in her living room.

"Luke!"

"What?"

"Something big and green out here."

"Looks like Santa came that's for sure."

"Luke?"

"Breakfast first Lorelai."

"Luke its Christmas."

"Lorelai, come join us. I have coffee."

"Luke…"

"Breakfast first mom. Luke's rule."

"Who says he gets to make the rules?"

Luke walked out of the kitchen and put his hands on her shoulders and guided her into the kitchen. He pushed her down into a chair and handed her a big steaming mug of coffee. "Luke does."

"Ummm…"

Luke and Rory laughed at how easily she was distracted. Luke followed through on his promise of breakfast. But as soon as Lorelai's appetite was quenched she started,

"Hey, who do you think that big present is for?"

"Don't know mom….maybe Luke."

Lorelai looked at him, "Well he has been a very good boy."

"I have been told that a lot lately so maybe Santa did leave it for me."

"Oh, gross you two. Save it for later please."

Luke and Lorelai laughed as they continued to tease. Finally Rory had had enough, "I'll be in the living room when you two decide to act your age. Really Luke I thought you would be a better influence on her."

Rory put her dishes in the sink and left the room pretending to be mad.

Luke picked up the rest of the dishes and put them in the sink. "Guess we'd better get in there."

Lorelai added her coffee cup to the pile and put her arms around his neck. "In a minute."

She kissed him and thanked him for breakfast. He kissed her back and told her she was more than welcome.

"I'm aging quickly in here." They heard Rory call through the door. "What ever you are doing can wait until after we open all this stuff. We do have a lot to do today."

Lorelai laughed and pulled Luke into the room. Rory was on the floor going through the gifts and making three piles. She looked up, "About time, I was getting ready to send them all back."

"Never!" Lorelai answered as she settled beside Luke on the sofa. Luke laughed….this was what he had been missing all of his life, a family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"Finally." As Luke and Lorelai settled on the sofa, Rory handed Luke a large gift and Lorelai a smaller one.

"It will become quickly evident that I didn't have much time to shop this year. But I hope you like these….you two are really hard to buy for."

"Ah, honey, I'm sure we will love whatever you picked out."

"Rory, you really didn't have to get me anything." But Luke smiled as he pulled a Yale sweatshirt out of his box. "Hey, cool, thanks."

Lorelai pulled a coffee mug out of her package. She read, "_Yale University Mom_. Perfect babe, thanks. I don't have to tell you that I will put this to good use."

Rory handed her a bigger box. Lorelai gave it a shake and then tore into the paper. "Flannel….cute." Lorelai pulled out flannel sleep pants with Yale in large letters across the butt and a solid color tee shirt that matched. "Sexy, huh Luke? I have my very own flannel."

"Guess the rest of my shirts are safe." Luke laughed as he handed Rory a small box.

Rory opened it and gasped, "Oh, pretty." She let the box fall away as she pulled out a beaded bracelet.

"Liz made it. It's lapis and pewter."

"I love it Luke, thank you." Rory stood to give him a quick hug.

Lorelai smiled and squeezed Luke's leg. "This guy really knows how to pick great jewelry." She looked down at her ring. "Did you notice my ring?"

"I saw it before you did mom."

"Uh, not fair. You knew?"

Rory smiled, "I knew."

Luke shyly smiled, pleased that Rory really seemed to like her gift, pleased that Lorelai seemed enthralled with her ring even though it wasn't a diamond.

Luke grabbed two boxes for Lorelai. She took them eagerly and carefully opened them. She started giggly hysterically when she saw the two books.

Rory smiled but didn't get it; Luke giving her mom reference books.

"Ah, Luke." Lorelai gave him a hug and noticed Rory's puzzled look.

"Little inside joke."

"Is it dirty?"

"Not dirty, just funny. Luke and I were having a little discussion about the way he used a word….he gave me a definition….I called him Mr. Webster. Then I made a smart remark back and he referred to the conversation being about the new word of the day….nevermind, guess you had to be there."

Rory remarked, "Guess so." But she loved how much of a love match they were.

Lorelai found a few boxes for Luke. He smiled as she handed them to him and gave her hand a small squeeze. Luke opened the first box and found a watch.

"I told the guy at the store I needed a rugged watch for a rugged guy. He said this was the best….you can even scuba dive while you're wearing it."

Luke laughed, "Yeah, I do a lot of diving around Stars Hollow. This is great Lorelai. And I really needed a new one."

"I've noticed."

Luke opened the next one and found a deep blue sweater. He smiled and remarked, "Love the color."

"Really? Cause I wasn't sure. You don't usually wear sweaters but this one matches your eyes."

Luke handed her a similar box. She opened it and found a deep blue sweater, practically the same color. She smiled and understood his reaction.

"I thought it matched _your_ eyes."

Rory rolled her eyes, "You too are just too cute for words."

"Shut up and open the rest of your stuff before I decide to keep it all for myself."

"Okay bossy. Your Santa skills could use some work."

"Hey, I just stay in shape so that I can share your clothes."

Rory proceeded to open several boxes of jeans, sweaters and tops. There were also gift certificates for her favorite book store and music store.

As they were opening the rest of the boxes, Lorelai's eyes kept wandering to the huge green object against the wall. Rory and Luke were watching and smiling at her curiosity.

Whenshe could contain herself no longer, "Okay, now the mystery package. Who is it for? Who is it from? What could it possibly be?"

Luke laughed and finally nodded for her to pull the cloth away.

"For little old me?"

"Of course."

"You know this thing is bigger than I am."

"Yep, and almost as noisy." Luke commented as she yanked the cloth off.

"Oh, Luke, I can't believe it. You shouldn't have….but I'm so glad you did."

Lorelai walked over and touched the wood, opened the doors and saw all the equipment.

"You know I will never learn how to operate all of this. You'll have to take up residence here just so I can watch television."

"You'll be fine. Just read the books…never mind….I'll read the books and explain it all to you."

"Ah, the perfect man. Rory, did I ever mention that Luke is the perfect man…jewelry, electronics….and last night…."

"Mom, any thought that starts with what Luke did last night….I just don't need to know. I believe Luke is the perfect man. He puts up with you doesn't he? Enough said."

"You know that sweater would look much better on me." Lorelai tried to grab one of Rory's boxes.

"Just try to take them away from me." Rory giggled, grabbed her boxes and ran to her room.

Luke laughed at the girls and their silliness. He pulled Lorelai into his arms and kissed her. "Thanks. It's been a great Christmas. Best I've had in years."

"You speak too soon. Dinner with _the parents_ remember? I predict your Christmas happiness is all down hill from here."

"I love my watch and my sweater."

"I love my sweater, my TV and did I mention how much I love this ring?" Lorelai flashed it in front of him.

"Only about a thousand times."

"And last night…..you are a very romantic suitor Mr. Danes."

Luke pulled her into an embrace and they kissed…and kissed….and kissed….

"Well, I see you two accomplished a lot while I was gone."

"You're weren't gone long enough to get much done. Plus, I had to thank Luke properly for being such a great Santa." Lorelai pulled away from Luke, licking her lips and straightening her robe.

"Mom, I took a shower, got dressed, packed an overnight bag and put my gifts away. You two just spent at least an hour necking like teenagers."

"And the problem is?"

"I'm out of here. Should I tell grandma you will be there anytime soon?"

Lorelai laughed, "Tell you grandmother that Luke and I eloped to Las Vegas, won the Mega Bucks and are now residing in one of those stucco cookie-cutter houses with a wavy roof."

"So you'll be there by dinner?"

"Yep."

"Bye Luke. Thanks for the bracelet. You will notice I'm wearing it….you do have great taste in jewelry. Try to get her moving soon. Once the coffee wears off she goes into slow motion."

"Bye Rory, drive carefully. I think it's starting to snow again. And we will see you soon, I promise."

When Rory drove off, Luke steered Lorelai upstairs to start getting ready.

"Luke, we could just stay here….I'll tell my mom that we have more gifts to unwrap….and then you can unwrap me."

"Lorelai I think it's important to keep friendly relations with your parents. It is Christmas after all, the time of peace and goodwill toward men….and parents."

"You my friend are no fun."

"I'll take the ring back."

"Never, you made a promise to make a promise and you are stuck now mister. I will not end up the spinster of Stars Hollow….the one with the cats."

"Somehow I can't see you ending up with cats. You'd forget to feed them and they would run away. Like I should have done…."

"But you couldn't because you love me." Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and starting doing that thing she does and Luke knew he was a goner. There was no way they were getting to Hartford any time soon….not that he minded the little delay.

An hour later, Luke was practically dragging Lorelai to the truck. They drive was long and slow as the snow had picked up again. But long before she was ready, Luke was pulling her up to the front door of the Gilmore estate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How exactly did a short smutty piece turn into this????? I need this hiatus to be over!!


	9. Chapter Nine

You people are hard to please….some want story, some want smut…so on with this 'dirty fairytale" as someone put it. (wink to you N!)

Chapter Nine

The maid answered the door and took their coats. While Luke was helping Lorelai out of her coat Rory walked up looking a little agitated.

"Mom, you are not going to like this but …."

"Lor, hey."

Lorelai looked stunned, "Chris? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, your mom took pity on a lonely bachelor and took him in for Christmas. My parents are stranded in New York because of the snow."

"And GG?"

"Rory and I just put her down for her nap. If we're lucky she'll sleep through dinner."

"Okay then. Hey, you remember Luke right?"

"Sure…the guy who runs the diner."

"Yep, that's his rep."

"Hi Luke, Merry Christmas. Thanks for keeping these two girls going all these years. I know it couldn't have been easy."

"Hello, Christopher. Happy Holidays to you too."

Luke was polite but not overly friendly. All he could think about was why Christopher was here at all. He had all but deserted both girls their whole lives, dropping in once in a while only to leave their lives in turmoil. He knew because he had picked up the pieces many times.

They all walked into the living room where Richard asked for their drink orders.

"You two made it just in time. This is the last call for drinks before dinner."

"Give me a double anything dad."

"A beer will be fine for me sir."

"I pegged you for a beer man Luke. I'll have another scotch Richard." Chris eyed Luke more closely now that he seemed to be with Lorelai.

"I'm fine Grandpa."

They all got their drinks and sat down.

"The tree looks great Richard."

"Well, you know Emily. This is her favorite decorating season."

"Really seems festive this year with all the snow." Rory added trying to break the awkward silence.

Lorelai and Luke sat quietly. Lorelai sighed and Luke reached for her hand, a move not lost on Christopher.

"So I hear you two are an item."

"An item? Sounds like something you'd pick up in a store. Luke and I are well, we're….. ."

Luke piped up, "Lorelai and I are in a committed relationship. Have been for months now."

"Committed relationship? Sounds like what I had with Sherry. And we all know how that turned out."

"Luke and I are nothing like you and Sherry, Christopher."

Just then Emily walked in and greeted everyone warmly.

Lorelai shot Emily a dirty look and Luke again squeezed her hand. "Let it go Lorelai, it's Christmas."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Lorelai gave him a tense smile.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Emily smiled warmly at the little group.

"Nothing Mom, just wondering if its time for dinner."

"You just got here. The roads must have been really bad to make you so late. I assume Christopher told you about his parents not being able to make it home."

"Yes he did. It was nice of you to invite him over."

"Well, he has been like part of the family for years. I thought Rory would like to spend the day with her father and her sister."

Rory sat and stared into her drink. She had hoped this would be a fun day for her mom and Luke, sharing their news and maybe getting along with her grandparents.

The maid announced dinner and the group made their way to the dining room. Lorelai made sure that she and Luke were the last to enter.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea she would pull this."

"It's all right Lorelai, really. He shouldn't have to be alone today when his family is here."

"His family is stuck in New York."

"Rory is also part of that family. It will be fine."

"You are a good man, Luke Danes."

Luke pulled out her chair. "Thank you Lorelai Gilmore. Now smile."

Lorelai smiled and decided to make the best of a bad situation. But she was still upset with her mother. She knew that Emily would still rather she end up with Christopher than Luke.

Dinner went extremely well. Richard was oblivious to the under currents and everyone was on their best behavior. After dinner Chris brought GG down and everyone got a kick out of her baby antics. It made the evening go quickly and soon Lorelai was bugging Luke to leave.

Richard overheard. "Nonsense, you two. It's been snowing all day. There must be two feet of snow out there. Rory was already planning to spend the night. Why don't the two of you stay also? Heaven knows we have enough room."

"Oh dad, I don't think so. We really should get back."

"Lorelai, maybe your dad is right. Have you looked out lately? It's almost blizzard conditions out there."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. She knew it was awful outside but she had hoped Luke would still want to attempt it. She just wanted to be away from these people and alone with him. No one had commented on her ring and she and Luke sure didn't want to make some announcement while Christopher was there.

"You're right. Both of the men in my life are right as usual." Lorelai tried to make light of the inevitable.

"Make that the three men in your life."

Lorelai glared at Chris. "Whatever."

Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand, "So Luke, you want to see my old room?"

"I'd like that. 'Night everyone." Luke wrapped his arm around her waist as they ascended the staircase.

"Night you two. See you in the morning. Let me know if you need anything. I laid some things out for you Lorelai and anything else you need should be there." Emily called after them. "Lorelai, Luke can take the room at the end of the hall."

"its okay, Mom. Luke's with me tonight."

Out of earshot Lorelai whispered to Luke, "I'm not surprised that she tried to put you at the other end of the hall."

"Lorelai they have both been nothing but nice the whole evening."

Lorelai opened the door to her old room. "This is it, Lorelai the early years."

Luke looked around and shook his head. "Either you have changed a lot or these people didn't know you at all."

"Ah, my hero, finally someone who feels my pain."

Luke laughed and pulled her close. "So we're sleeping in your old room…the room that you played dolls in….want to play _doctor_ little girl?"

"Under my parents' roof? Just down the hall from them?" Lorelai giggled, "You are on mister."

Lorelai made a quick trip to the bathroom and found a nightgown hanging there. She smiled….Luke will love this.

Luke was standing at the window watching it snow when Lorelai came out of the bathroom. He turned and smiled when he caught sight of her.

"Wow, you look…."

"Virginal…no, more like bridal."

Lorelai twirled for Luke modeling the silky lavender slip. "Sexy huh?"

"Very. Never seen you in anything like that before."

"And you never will again, so enjoy."

"Enjoy slipping it off."

Luke slipped out of his clothes and approached her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, letting his hands run down her back and enjoying the feel of the silkiness.

"I kind of like this. Slinky, sexy and so ready to come off." Luke pulled the tiny strap down with just one finger. "Umm….should have gotten you one of _these_ for Christmas."

Lorelai laughed as the slip hit the floor. "Waste of money. And the flannel makes so much more sense."

"Think your mother knows what she started?"

"My mother is having a cow about now."

"Really?" Luke teased as he ran warm kisses down her neck. She could feel his wonderful state of readiness as she kissed him back. She ran her hands down his back and cupped his butt, adding pressure to their touch.

"So you and Chris ever do it in here?"

"Luke!" She pulled away but he quickly pulled her back. "No, he was more a balcony guy."

"Balcony?"

"You really don't want to know."

Luke really didn't. He was concentrating more on the feel of her naked body tight against his and trying to maneuver her down on the bed. She giggled as he gently pushed her down and covered her body with his own. He gently pushed her legs apart and ran his fingers of her wet, warm lips.

"God, I love you."

"I love you too," she muttered as he slid into her throbbing opening. He moved slowly and deeply making her moan with pleasure with every thrust. She nibbled on his shoulder and then gently bit it to keep from screaming from the wonderful things he was doing to her, his hands, his body moving over her and in her. They hit a strong hard stride and continued for an obscene amount of time. They were breathless and hot and sweaty and still going strong when the wonderful waves hit their peak. They were totally lost in each other and in their act of pure passion and lust.

Lorelai felt his warm wonderful gush and all her loved just poured out in words of true affection.

Later as they lay entangled hot and sweaty, catching their breath, Lorelai ran her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Giving me a wonderful moment to remember about this room."

Luke laughed and kissed her on the forehead and then on her nose. They snuggled close, naked bodies wrapped around each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We all thought Lorelai needed a good memory of her old room…..that's about as good as it gets!!


	10. Chapter Ten

I own nothing….not these people….nor their quirky personalities….

Chapter Ten

Lorelai woke up a few hours later to the not so gentle sound of Luke's snoring. Most nights it was reassuring and soothing but tonight there was no way she could get back to sleep. She pulled on the robe her mother had left for her and headed down to the kitchen for a snack.

As she neared the door she noticed the light was on and someone was quietly talking inside. She pulled the door open not sure who to expect, and of course, it was the one person she didn't want to see.

"Lor, couldn't sleep? Hope we didn't wake you. GG woke up in a strange bed and I brought her down for a bottle."

"You didn't wake me. I was cold and thought I'd come down for hot chocolate."

"Luke not keeping you _warm_ enough?"

"Luke keeps me very warm. He takes good care of all of my needs. I was just well, not dressed for such a cold night and …. Let me hold her so you can deal with that bottle." Lorelai took GG from her father's arms.

"Thanks. She's been off the bottle for a while but sometimes when she can't sleep I let her have one."

"I remember doing that with Rory. Soothing for them and then you can get back to sleep. You are learning."

"I'm trying."

They started laughing when GG clapped her hands at the sight of the bottle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke had woken up and reached out for Lorelai but she wasn't there. Luke pulled on his clothes and went downstairs to find her. He heard laughter in the kitchen and assumed Rory and Lorelai had met up there. He pushed the door open and quickly let it close again. He hadn't expected to find Chris and Lorelai giggling with the baby. They certainly looked like a cozy little family. Lorelai didn't see him but Christopher certainly had. Luke went back up stairs and into their room. He stood by the window and watched as the snow plow cleared the drive.

Lorelai quietly let herself back into her room and was surprised to find Luke at the window.

She walked up behind him and hugged him. "Beautiful sight huh?"

"Sure is, that plow just unburied us and we'll be able to get home first thing."

"I meant the snow silly."

"Yeah, the snow." Luke answered thoughtfully.

"Hey are you okay? You seem distracted. When I left you were snoring away."

"I got cold…my partner left."

"Well, your partner is back and …." Lorelai unbuttoned his shirt and worked her way down to the zipper on his pants.

Luke looked into her eyes and saw only love and affection. Whatever he had witnessed in the kitchen couldn't have meant anything. He knew how she felt about him and how she felt about Christopher.

Luke let her undress him and then he slipped the robe off of her body. He held her by the window and they watched the last few snow flakes fall. She shivered and he led her to the bed. He pulled her into an embrace and she molded her cold body to his warm one.

Luke took a deep breath. "So I went looking for you."

"Hence the clothes. I was in the kitchen, ran into Chris and GG. She sure is a cute little thing. You forget how small and sweet they are and so dependent."

"She looked pretty content with you two."

"She was happy about her bottle. Sort of like when I see you with my coffee."

Luke pulled her closer and kissed her. They made slow gently love, each thinking about other things. Luke about what he had witnessed; Lorelai about that little girl and her ticking biological clock. Afterwards they snuggled close until Lorelai spoke up,

"Hey, the plow went through and I'm sure the highway is clear by now. Let's get dressed and get out of here. I'll let you fix me breakfast back at our place."

"Our place?"

"Well, my house but it feels like our place. Especially now with that electronic monster you installed in my living room."

"You're crazy woman. But right now, nothing sounds better than getting away from here and going home."

They both jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. Luke went outside to warm up the truck while Lorelai stuffed a note under Rory's door. They were soon on their way, happy to be escaping Hartford.

The roads were fine and the moon had popped out of the clouds making the middle of the night drive especially beautiful. They didn't talk much but Lorelai kept her hand on his thigh and they were comfortable with the silence.

They came through the front door feeling like they hadn't been there in days. So much had changed, not outwardly but inwardly for both of them.

"So breakfast or back to bed?"

Lorelai looked at the clock. "It's three thirty, I say back to bed."

They walked up the stairs arms locked around each other but somewhat disconnected. They quickly undressed and got into the bed. Luke pulled her close and kissed her goodnight.

Lorelai lay awake and she knew Luke was still awake as well.

"Hey, want to talk?"

"Sure, it's four o'clock in the morning. Nothing says talk like four in the morning."

Lorelai laughed, "Nice Christmas huh?"

"It had its moments…some better than others."

"Definitely."

"Next year let's stay home."

"Sounds like a plan."

"A good plan."

They snuggled close but each was in their own world. Finally Lorelai murmured, "That GG, so cute. I just want to kidnap her and bring her home."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They lay in an uneasy silence.

"Maybe we should try to sleep a little."

They kissed goodnight and each turned to their own side of the bed. A few minutes passed and Luke quietly spoke.

"Lorelai about Chris…"

"He's out of my life, Rory's dad nothing more."

"Well, if there is more now is the time to…."

"Luke I promise there is nothing."

"Old feelings take time to die."

"It's been twenty years….dead and buried, I promise. He'll always be in our lives because of Rory but that's it. I'm sure."

"Good. Guess I needed to hear that. Think your mom knows that?"

"I don't think my mom will ever give up that ship. Sorry. I am nothing like my mom."

Luke laughed, "Thank God. You know that old saying about men looking at their girlfriend's mothers to know how they will be later in life?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you two are the exception to that rule."

Lorelai returned his laugh and teased, "There's still time."

Luke kissed her goodnight and mumbled, "No way, you are your unique self Lorelai Gilmore."

"Thanks, I think." Lorelai kissed him and turned on her side.

They lay in silence a few minutes listening to the clock tick. Knowing she wasn't asleep yet, Luke spoke quietly. "GG is cute so little and all pink and sweet."

"She won't always be that way."

"I wouldn't know, never had one of my own."

"I've noticed that about you."

"Well, Rory was always around and of course Jess for a while."

"There are two opposites for you. It's different when they are your own though. You have no one to blame but yourself for how they turn out….until they turn into teenagers. Then I think the Devil takes over for a while."

Luke laughed. "Hadn't heard that theory before."

"I got lucky. I think even the Devil liked Rory. Guess he figured I had enough to handle with my own mother." Lorelai took a moment and then added, "Our children would be perfect of course."

"Our children would not be perfect. Our children would be willful and coffee addicted."

Lorelai gently kissed Luke. "Our children will be perfect."

Luke was silent for a few minutes mulling over their conversation.

"I wouldn't be opposed to having children you know."

"Good to know. For future reference….neither would I."

Luke and Lorelai snuggled together, feeling close and totally in sync again.

Lorelai woke to the sound of the shower. She turned on her side and saw Luke walk out of the bathroom drying himself off. She smiled, he smiled back….

"Morning sleepy head."

"Morning."

"Sorry I was in such a funk last night."

"No apology please. Yesterday was just one weird day."

"Yeah, weird all right. How about breakfast?"

"Sounds great, I'll be down in a while."

Lorelai showered and by the time she made it to the kitchen Luke had cooked everything in site.

"Wow, I feel special."

"You are special."

Somehow between the time they had gone to sleep and this moment, all the awkwardness had gone away. She kissed him and he pulled her close.

"I love you. I guess I was a little jealous last night."

"I love you too. Nothing to be jealous about, Chris is history….ancient history."

"Good to know." Luke released her and handed her a mug of coffee.

"And all is right with the world."

"Not really…we do still live in Stars Hollow."

She laughed in relief and they sat down to breakfast. Soon they were teasing and laughing, Neither understood the little weird period they had just gone through, but they were happy is was so quickly passed over.

They headed into the living room to tackle the new TV. Luke read the book and explained it all to her."

"Easy for you to say."

"Lorelai, it's not that hard to understand. You're just not trying."

"I'm trying…it's just…I liked my idea better."

Luke looked puzzled, "Your idea?"

"Yeah, the one about you moving in here."

"I'd drive you crazy in no time, getting up before dawn..."

"You do that when you stay over."

"But it would be everyday. And the snoring, you always complain about that."

"I love the snoring."

"You do not! You know when you lie, your nose grows."

"Does not."

"Okay maybe not but I don't think we're ready for that yet."

"You mean you are not ready for that yet. I seem to recall another situation….."

"Don't bring that up. We are so different, this is so different."

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah this is very different."

Luke kissed her goodbye and headed toward the door. "We'll talk about this tonight. We're still on right?"

"Yep, your not getting rid of me that easily."

"Believe me, I know that to be true." Luke laughed as he pulled on his coat. "Better call your mom. She'll probably be upset. Just tell her I had to get back to the diner."

"Ah, you do love me. Letting me put all the blame on you."

"Yep, sure fire way to say I love you, telling you it's okay to lie to your mother."

"I love you too. See you later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter Eleven

Yea!! We survived another hiatus. Here's the last chapter. It's ASP's turn now. She owns it, I don't. Hope she makes us all happy.

Chapter Eleven

The week between Christmas and the start of the New Year flew. Lorelai spent most of her days with Rory and her evenings and nights with Luke. One of the nights was spent at Luke's taking down his tree. Lorelai carefully wrapped the angel in tissue and placed it in its box. Then Luke handed her the rest of the ornaments and she carefully placed them in boxes. While Luke dragged the small tree outside, Lorelai stored the boxes in the hall closet.

Luke came back to find Lorelai naked and smiling in his bed.

"Hey." Luke smiled as he started to unbutton his shirt. He didn't need any more of an invitation.

"Works done, time for play now."

"Have I every mentioned how much I like the way you think?"

"Have I ever mentioned that this going to bed early thing is really growing on me?" Lorelai smiled wickedly and patted his side of the bed.

Luke walked over to flip the light switch. Lorelai let out a small wolf whistle as Luke approached the bed.

"Thanks." Luke smiled as he joined her under the covers. Pulling her close he caught the faint scent of pine in her hair.

"You smell like a lumber jack."

Lorelai shot back, "You dress like one."

And soon the lumber jack jokes were forgotten and they were lost in each other.

Lorelai made a late night raid on the diner and soon returned with a huge piece of cheesecake.

"You know this relationship is really cutting into my profit margin."

"Oh, really…because I think I've been spending a _lot less_ time downstairs."

"Less time downstairs when actual customers are there….a lot more time in the middle of the night."

"Is that a complaint? One of the few you mentioned earlier. Because well, I could spend a lot less time here, I could go….."

"Come here." Luke patted the empty bed. "I'm teasing. I'd much rather have you up here eating the profits than the way it used to be."

"Oh yeah, the teasing, the flirting."

"So you admit you were flirting."

"I was flirting, you were pining."

"I was not pining."

"I was not flirting."

They both laughed as Lorelai tried to balance her plate as she got back into bed. Luke finally grabbed it and wouldn't give it back until she had thoroughly thanked him.

"So did you get lonely while I was gone?"

"You were gone all of three minutes."

"Enough time to get cold and lonely."

"Actually I was thinking tomorrow night we need to do this again."

"Umm, sign me up."

"Not this, although that could be arranged." Luke laughed. "I mean tomorrow night we should tackle your tree."

"Oh, no, I need to keep it up a little longer. It's so pretty and my living room will be so lonely when it's gone."

"Your living room will not be lonely. Inanimate objects cannot be lonely. But tomorrow night is the last night I have free. The next two nights I have to do end of the year diner stuff -- inventory, financial records. So if you want me to help well, tomorrow night is it."

"Okay, but you have to bring dinner. Its going to be a very sad occasion…so sad I will need two desserts."

"Two desserts it is. Tomorrow night, about seven."

"Sure, if you insist."

Should I bring dinner for three?"

"No, Rory's spending the night with Lane. They've been working on some project. Not sure what it is but it's kept them busy for the last three nights."

"Thank her for me."

"Thank her for what?"

"She's been busy with Lane. I've gotten to hang out with you. Simple."

Luke took her empty plate and placed it on the night stand. He turned off the light and pulled her into his arms and he was softly snoring almost before she closed her eyes.

The next night he arrived at her door promptly at seven. He had to make two trips in from his truck to carry all of the bags.

"One trip for dinner, one for dessert?" Lorelai teased as he finally took off his jacket.

"Well, I'm going to be busy the next two nights and I wouldn't want you and Rory to starve."

"Once again ladies and gentleman, the perfect man." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Hey I just made two trips out in the cold…and before that I cooked this mess…I think I deserve more than that little wimpy kiss. It's not easy being perfect you know."

Lorelai giggled and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

"Better." Luke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

A few minutes later Lorelai whispered breathlessly, "So the tree could stay up a few more days."

Luke gently pushed her away. "That's not going to work. Tonight is the night. Dinner, dispose of the tree and then you can have a little more of this." Luke kissed her again and then headed into the kitchen.

"Spoil sport."

"Or we could leave it until tomorrow when you could do it all alone."

"Okay… tonight. But I am not happy."

"I promise to make you happy later."

"Promises, promises…."

"Cross my heart."

They quickly ate dinner in the kitchen and then headed to the living room to tackle the tree. Similar routine except it took much longer because Lorelai's tree was so much bigger and had dozens of ornaments.

Lorelai was pulling out the sweeper as Luke got ready to drag her big tree outside. He took a double take. She had pulled on her French maid's outfit and it was an enticing sight.

"Cute." Luke called as he opened the door. When he returned the sweeper and Lorelai had disappeared. He looked all over downstairs but she was nowhere to be found. He took the steps two at a time and finally found her in her bedroom…French maid's uniform and nothing else except some very high heeled shoes.

Luke reached up and pulled the little cap off her head letting her dark curls cascade down around her shoulders. Then he pulled the apron ties and let the whole outfit fall to the floor.

She giggled as he gently pushed her down on the bed. But soon her giggles turned into soft moans as he moved on top of her and then inside of her. He didn't waste anytime turning her soft moans into much louder ones. He didn't waste anytime bringing her to her absolute height of pleasure. Later as he held her close she asked, "Think anyone else needs their tree taken down? I think we have a heck of a good business opportunity here."

Luke laughed as he nuzzled her neck. "Anytime you feel the urge. We don't need any preliminaries. At least as far as I'm concerned."

She nuzzled back and quietly agreed.

The thirtieth was spent with Rory in Hartford, dinner with the parents. The atmosphere was frosty. Lorelai still upset with her mother about inviting Christopher for Christmas and Emily still angry about Lorelai and Luke sleeping together under her roof. That and the middle of the night departure of the couple. Rory and Lorelai made a hasty exit and spent the rest of the evening in front of the new television having a Sex In The City marathon. (Rory knew how to operate the electronic marvel.)

The last day of the year dawned overcast and cold. Lorelai was hoping for snow although it wasn't in the forecast. While she drove to the Dragonfly she smiled as random flakes began to fall. The whole place had been reserved for a New Years Eve party and she had to make sure everything was in order. By the time she got there, Sookie had already been cooking for hours. The guests starting checking in after lunch and by five they were already gathered in the parlor, drinks in hand and ready to party into the New Year. Lorelai slipped into her office to get ready for her own evening with Luke. She freshened her makeup, brushed her hair into loose curls and pulled on a little black dress, Luke's favorite actually.

The DJ had just started warming up when she turned to see Luke come through the door. He had on a turtleneck and a jacket and was carrying three red roses. Lorelai smiled as she walked to the entrance to greet him. Every time she caught sight of him lately made her heart flutter and certain urges start to gush.

"Wow, you look nice." She practically purred.

"Thanks. I see you have that killer dress on."

"Your favorite."

"Well, you know what they say about a little black dress."

"And what exactly would that be, Mr. Blackwell?"

"A little black dress is good for all occasions, _little_ being the operative word."

Lorelai laughed and pushed him away. Luke surveyed the small crowd in the parlor and asked if she could get away yet.

"Yep, I'm ready. I have a little New Year's Eve surprise for you."

"But I have reservations in Hartford…."

"Cancelled."

"You cancelled my reservation?"

"For my little surprise."

Luke rolled his eyes as she handed him her coat.

"Might I ask where we are going? The driver needs to know where he is going."

"No driving necessary. It's a short walk actually."

"Lorelai we are close to nothing out here."

"You are so wrong. We're close to everything out here." Lorelai grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

Luke caught onto her little plan as they neared the door to the outside suite. He smiled as she unlocked the door. He hung up their coats and immediately felt the warmth of the roaring fire. The room was ablaze in candlelight and there was a table set for two in front of the fire. There was a champagne bucket next to the table….full of his favorite dark beer. She had thought of everything.

Luke wrapped his arms around her as she warmed her hands by the fire. He kissed the back of her head and whispered, "This is perfect. Much better than what I had planned."

"Not better just different. And we can be alone all night, our first New Year's Eve together."

There was a knock at the door and Luke watched as several men entered and filled the table full of food. As quickly as they had come they were gone. Luke helped Lorelai into her seat and took his own.

They raised their glasses and toasted to the New Year. It had been a long time since they had spent two days apart and conversation flowed all during dinner. When they finally left the table and sat down by the fire, there was another knock on the door. The men had returned to take away the dishes and leave dessert and some wine for later.

Lorelai left Luke's side for a few minutes and came back dressed in a lovely black lacey number. Luke smiled and teased that it was much too early to go to bed. It was still hours before midnight. Lorelai teased back that she was sure they could find a way to spend the time. And that when midnight came, that they would still be awake.

She pulled him over to the bed and slipped off his jacket. He smiled with delight as she slowly undressed him. He took his own delight in unzipping her black dress and watching it fall to the grown and then discovering that she wore nothing underneath. Luke pushed her gently down on the bed and caressed every part of her body. She always loved the feel of his rough hands on her body but tonight the sensations were ten fold. Tonight everything felt special and new and as he moved over her and then pressed deeply within her she moaned his name softly. Luke moved within her slowly at first, dipping gently but then it turned into deep thrusts and grinding with power and wonderful force. He called her name and at the last moment when they had both lost any semblance of control, he whispered _I love you…more than life itself._ She smiled because she had been thinking the exact same thing.

Making love when you are in love was a new experience for both of them. There had been others before but it had truly never been like this for either of them.

Luke slowly pulled out of her, leaving a necessary void. She missed him already, the feel of his weight upon her, his body within her. Lorelai clung to his body as his chest heaved and wrapped her leg over his thigh. They settled under the covers and gently petted each other and slowly recovered from their romp.

Lorelai started to protest when Luke got out of bed but he just laughed.

"Just leaving for one minute. Who would have thought you'd be such a demanding woman. Men don't like clingy woman you know."

"Yeah, I've noticed that." She laughed because Luke loved an _after the event_ snuggle. They would stroke each other and whisper loving words. Sometimes they would even gently tease about how they had finally found each other after all the years of teasing and ranting and watching each other go about their separate lives. They called it eight long years of foreplay.

She watched his firm naked body get out of the bed. He was a beautiful man; handsome, rugged and hard bodied on the outside and tender and loving on the inside. She teased him often about being the perfect man. He knew she was teasing. He was as far from perfect as a man could be. But Lorelai knew she really wasn't teasing. Luke was the perfect man for her. Perfect with all his imperfections because Lord knows she had a thousand of her own.

Luke came back to bed with a bottle of wine and two glasses. They had, after much trial and error, found a wine they both enjoyed. It wasn't champagne but it was white and mild and special for them. Luke poured the wine while Lorelai plumped the pillows against the headboard so they could sit up. Luke handed her a glass and then got back into bed. He clinked his glass to hers and simply said, "To us and the New Year. I think it's only going to get better."

Lorelai smiled thinking there was no way it could get any better, And then out of nowhere, Luke pulled out a little green velvet box. Lorelai caught her breath…maybe there was a way after all.

Luke opened the box and she sighed. She smiled, then giggled, and her eyes shown with love.

"Lorelai I love you. You love me. And I'm damn tired of waiting. We're as ready as we'll ever be. You, me….we're good together. You make me happy and you well, seem to be able to tolerate me." He nervously laughed.

"You are very tolerable."

"I think we can make a good life together. God knows we've been floundering on our own long enough. Might as well combine forces and …."

"Luke."

"Just let me down easy if the answer is no."

"The answer, strangely silly romantic man, is yes."

"Really? I thought maybe when you really thought about it that you would be smart and run."

"Run from you? Are you kidding….you're my last chance."

Calmness prevailed finally as they smiled at each other. Neither knew what they were doing but both knew they had just made a huge promise to each other. And both being more than pleased about it all.

Luke slipped the ring on her finger and all Lorelai could do was admire his taste. Her silence worried him.

"If you don't like it we can pick a different one."

"No way. This is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. Perfect just like you."

"I'm far from perfect but your ring should be."

Lorelai kissed him gently and whispered, "It is…because you picked it."

"It took me days. And several calls to Rory."

"So she knows?"

"Of course, had to ask someone's advice …and permission. Didn't seem right to ask your dad."

"Ahh, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"She says congratulations by the way."

Lorelai snuggled down into Luke's arms. She held her hand in the air so they could both check out the ring on her finger. At midnight Luke kissed her gently on the lips. As he moved over her and entered her once again, they locked eyes and whispered promises of love. And she smiled especially lovingly because she had a little life changing secret of her own……..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not the end...just the beginning…

Hope the bumps in the road ahead bring us to romantic nights that end in our wonderful couple being together forever.


End file.
